


Bigger is Better

by thesewarmstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Snape, M/M, Object Insertion, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for kink!night at <a href="http://groups.yahoo.com/group/severussighs">Severus Sighs</a>.  Thanks to atypicalsnowman for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger is Better

“Do you want me to fuck you with it?” Harry asked softly, teasing the stretched rim of Severus’ entrance with a fingertip. “It’s not too much, is it? You want me to.”

Severus whimpered and clenched his hands in the sheets. His head was buried in the crook of his arm in an attempt to hide his face, but he was certain Harry knew what he was feeling anyway. He always did.

Harry nudged the dildo lodged in his arse and Severus gasped. “How… how big is it? It… it feels… big.”

“Hm. I’d say… what’s that, about three inches in diameter? Maybe three and a half,” Harry responded casually and Severus groaned. “You like that.”

“Harry, I am not certain…”

“Hush, now. Remember, this was your idea.”

Severus gave a jerky nod against his forearm. “Yes. It was.”

“How does it feel? Tell me.”

“Merlin, it’s so big. All my attention is focused there, it will hardly allow me to think of anything else. I… it almost seems as if it is filling me entirely, my entire body. God, Harry… I feel like I must be bleeding. Am I bleeding?” Severus bit down on his arm to keep from rambling any more.

“No, Severus. Well, perhaps a bit, but nothing to worry about.” Harry ran a soothing hand from Severus’ back down to his thigh. “Now then. I asked you a question.”

“I… Harry, please…”

“Do you want me to fuck you with it?”

“I… I think so.”

“Gently, all right?”

Severus nodded and tried not to hold his breath. Slowly, Harry slid the toy out a couple of inches. “Oh, my… how long? Still feels so full…”

“Long enough,” Harry answered, and shoved it back in. 

It probably would’ve seemed like quite a moderate, or maybe even gentle shove with anything else, but this had Severus keening. He kept his body still, not because he wanted to but because he could not seem to decide whether to retreat from the overwhelming intrusion or push back against it in search of more.

“All right?”

“Bloody perfect,” Severus hissed. “Again.”

Harry moved the toy in a few smooth, shallow thrusts. “Merlin, Severus, you’re stretched so wide. I think I could get both my hands in there, if I wanted. Look at you, panting and sweating. You love it, don’t you?”

He gave the dildo a little twist and Severus groaned. “I… yes. Yes.”

“You love how it overwhelms you, how it consumes you. You’re totally wanton, thrusting back against it, and I bet you don’t even realize it. Just a silly dildo, and you love it.”

“It… it’s not doing this… to me, Harry. You are.”

Harry stilled for a moment, and Severus wondered if he had said the wrong thing, but then he resumed with longer, faster strokes.

“God, Harry. I wish I… Could you… your hand? Something? I want to touch you.” Severus reached a hand back, searching for some part of Harry to hold onto.

“Just a minute, I can… There. It’ll keep moving by itself now.” Harry clambered up the bed to lie beside Severus and tugged at his shoulder until he lifted his head. “That’s better, isn’t it? Kiss me.”

Severus sealed his mouth over Harry’s, unconsciously thrusting his tongue in time with the huge dildo that was nearly overpowering his senses. It seemed that pleasure was flooding his body from every direction, threatening to send him reeling.

Harry reached up and swept Severus’ hair out of his face, then brushed his fingertips lightly over his cheek.

That simple, tender action was enough to send Severus over the edge, and he shouted his completion into Harry’s mouth.

Severus wanted to relish his release, to languish in the pleasure of orgasm, but the insistent presence in his arse would not let him give in to post-coital lassitude. “Harry… Ah! The spell…”

Harry leaned to the side, watching the toy thrust in and out of Severus and occasionally glancing to see Severus’ face. “Feels even bigger now, doesn’t it? Merlin, I wish I could fill you up like that. Does it feel good?”

“You know it does,” Severus muttered.

“Maybe my hand…” Harry wrapped the hand in question around his own cock and started stroking. “I could loosen you up with my hand, get you – oh, fuck! – open you up for me. Then I could – ah! – I could shove my prick in there, too. What do you think, Severus? Me wanking inside you?”

Severus groaned. “Oh, sweet Merlin.”

“Yeah, that would… Mmm. You’d like that, wouldn’t… wouldn’t you? Ah, fuck!”

Severus felt Harry’s thick, hot come hit his side. The toy stilled and he carefully lowered himself to the bed.

Harry lay panting beside him. He grinned. “Merlin, that was good.”

Giving a slight smile in return, Severus nodded. The dildo was still stretching him wide, and he hated to think what it would feel like when Harry finally took it out. “Yes, it was.” 

A sudden thought made his stomach clench and his heart leap. He swallowed past the thickness in his throat. “You… are you really going to do… that?”


End file.
